


Holidays

by MinestryOfWhovians



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mystrade later on, Wales, pre-Mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinestryOfWhovians/pseuds/MinestryOfWhovians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sherlock, John, Greg, Mycroft, Jim and Sebastian go on holiday to a small town in the heart of North Wales not knowing that they all will be there at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV - Sherlock

"Why are we going on this holiday again John?" I asked from the inside of the cab

I hated holidays, always had. Ever since me and my family went on our first holiday to a French holiday site when I was 7. I had always been a quiet child and found it hard to make friends and Mycroft only had a selected few that he could put up with through out his school years, Mummy and Daddy thought it would be a good idea for the family to go abroad together to a holiday site to "help us socialise more". It never worked. I spent his time reading chemistry books, experimenting on fungi found in all corners of the site cabins and practicing my deduction skills on others at the site. My parents tried to get me to socialize but it was no use, I wouldn't move and seeing as Mycroft wouldn't leave the cabin much because others at the site were 'infuriating' I didnt see why I needed to socialise. It didnt help that at the age of 7 I, even though I hate to say it, looked up at the 14 year old Mycroft. So we hardly hardly left the cabin or each others company over them 2 weeks o holidays.

"You bloody well know why we're going on this holiday Sherlock, and there is nothing you can say that will change that"

"But John..."

"No but's! Sherlock we are going on this holiday whether you like it or not. We never get holidays when we're on a case and now that we've just finnished this case we are going on holiday."

"Where are we even going? We're going the wrong way to be going abroad because the airport it that way and we're going this way"

"We're going to the country side. I've had a bit of help with choosing the locations from Mycroft and we are now on our way to Wales"

"Wales?"

"Yes Wales, whats wrong with Wales?"

"Nothing, nothing. Not much happens there."

"That's the whole point. We are going on a quiet holiday where we will be relaxing, site seeing where we wont be nearly killed, blown up by one of your experiments or be involved with the capture of a well known criminal!"

"Fine" I say, crossing my arms and turn to look out of the window.

"Oh stop sulking Sherlock, you'll enjoy it"

I will not enjoy this holiday. Not one bit. How I despise Mycroft and the things he does to make Lestrade not to give me any more cases so John and I can go on holiday. Wonder what Lestrade is doing now, probably sitting at his desk confused as hell over a case. I despise holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

POV- Mycroft

"So where are we going then Myc?"

"I've said before Gregory my name is Mycroft and I would appreciate it if you would use it all, and it's a surprise my dear Gregory"

"Oh come on give me a hint! I've got 2 weeks off of work and I know it was you who sorted it out. Now give me a clue as to where we are going!"

"We're not leaving the country"

"So that narrows it down to England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland"

"Yes well you asked for a clue and that's all your getting"

I shift around in my seat a bit in the back of the car. Why did I choose this car to go long distances in? Oh well, maybe I'll be able to get some rest later on before we arrive.

"Fine. Ok. Have it your way. If you don't mind I'm going to try and get some shut eye before we arrive at this mystery destination of yours"

Gregory shuts his eyes, stretches his arms a little and leans his head backwards to lean agains the headrest. Not long after he's fallen asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly and the odd snore escaping his mouth once and a while. It's actually quite adorable really. /Stop it Mycroft/ People don't call their friends adorable.

I've been doing that lately. The other day I described Gregory as cute. This all started last year, I was sitting in a coffee shop one miserable morning when the Detective Inspector walked in and ordered a hot chocolate. I obviously knew who he was seeing as we'd met a coupled of times before to discuss my brother, though it came as a shock when he came over and sat opposite me. "G'morning Mycroft" "Hello Detective Inspector" "Please call me Greg, it's not like were strangers or anything". After that we sat in silence, slightly awkward but not to awkward. It was then when Gregory took a sip of his hot chocolate and when he went to place the cup back on the table a line if cream was left on his upper lip. "You've got a bit of... Cream there" I pointed out. "Oh god do I" he said wiping it with his sleeve which only spread the cream across his face even more. "Ah Det.. Gregory you've made it worse, leave it to me" Thats when I got a napkin off of the cafe table and then proceeded in wiping away cream from his upper lip. Gregory's cheeks turned a rosy colour and he started to stutter slightly. "Erm, thank. Yeah, about that. Sorry. Happens a lot really..." I raised my hand to stop him from talking. "No need to explain yourself my dear Gregory, I must admit it has happened to me before and in worst situations". And that's when his phone rang. That dreaded phone that ended the one good thing about my day. /stop it Mycroft!/ "I'm sorry but I should get this! It was nice talking to you Myc, we should do this again sometime" he said smiling at me. Before I could reply he had already answered his phone and was half way out of the coffee shop. Throughout the rest if the day the image of Gregory Lestrade with a cream moustache in my head and to be honest it was one of the most adorable things I had seen in a long while.

Five minuets after Gregory had fallen asleep he began to lean to the side, resting his head on my shoulder. Now if any other person had done this I would have woken them up but Gregory just looks so calm when asleep and I really don't want to wake him. Why? Why am I so considerate of others now?

Oh god! Please no!

I'm falling for my friend.

I'm falling for DI Gregory Lestrade!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much more I'll do on this but there will be more.

POV - Jim

"Sebby wake up" I say quietly to Sebastian shacking his shoulders lightly. "Seb wake up will you, we need to leave in 20 minuets if we're ever going to make it in time" I say with a bit more force.

"Mwadayawant" Sebastian mumbles into the pillow pulling the covers over his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"What was that?" He's always like this. Every time we have plans he decides to sleep in.

"I said what do you want? Please Jim a few more minuets and I'll get up"

"No you're getting up now Seb"

"Alright just give me a minuet" he said pressing his face even deeper into the pillow.

"Right then I'm going for a shower, but I expect you up and dressed when I get back" I say picking up a cushion from a chair and throwing it at Sebastian.

"Mh? What? Yeah I'm up, see, I'm awake" Hah yeah as if, I'll get back from the shower in 10 minuets and find him in that exact same spot, snoring his head off until I decide to drag him out of bed and into a cab.

And as I predicted he was still there when I got out of the shower. Lazy git. I walk over to his side of the bed, grab his ankle which was now pocking out of the covers, and dragged him out of bed and onto the floor. But what I had'nt realized was that the chair in our room was a lot closer to me than i had hoped and I fell to the floor along with Sebastian.

"What the bloody hell was that for Jim?" Sebastian tried to get up but his legs were all tangled up with mine and I was practically lying on his chest.

"Well I did tell you to get up and I come in here to find you in the exact same place as you were before" I turn around so we are chest to chest and I can look straight into his eyes. "And we only have 7 minuets to get breakfast and be out the door so we can get going"

"I would get up and have breakfast but I'm finding it a little hard at the moment seeing as I have this very good looking man lying on my chest"

"Come on then" I kiss him on the nose and start to get up but half way between standing and sitting Sebastian grabbed my wrist and dragged me down again.

"Ouch, Seb what are you doing we need to get going?"

"We are not going anywhere until I've had a proper kiss off of you"

"Just get up will you otherwise I'll leave with out you and go and have a holiday alone."

"Nah you wouldn't Jimmy, would be to boring for ya all on your own" he said giving me a quick peck on the mouth and pushing me up.

"Don't underestimate me Moran I will leave here alone if you are not ready in the next 5 minuets"

I hold out my hand to help him up and start to drag him into the kitchen.

"Well you must be serious if you're using my last name now"

"Shut up Sebastian and get some food"

"Love you to Jim"


End file.
